Chloe Carmichael
Chloe Carmichael is Timmy's new neighbor. He also has to share his fairies with her as of the premiere of Season 10, due to a shortage of Fairy Godparents being available to children.[1][2] She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren[3] and was introduced in Season 10's first episode, The Big Fairy Share Scare. She is currently a co-protagonist of the show, alongside Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda. Biography She is an over-achieving and enthusiastic girl, born on March 21st, the same day as Timmy. She tends to wish for things that may help people or be nice to them. Her favorite TV show is The Fair Bears, a parody of the Care Bears that speaks about being nice to others and to always be fair. Her birthday is the one day a year she puts herself over others, becoming obsessed with being the center of attention on that day similarly to Timmy. An enthusiastic and outgoing young girl with a "can-do attitude", Chloe has an optimistic demeanor and tries hard to do good in the world. She is considered intelligent by even Denzel Crocker and appears to be accepting of others despite their differences, even a giant monster. Chloe is notably an over-achiever with a phobia of quitting (to the point where she is even against the word being used) and while her determination and optimism are usually seen in her concern and desire to help others, she sometimes tries too hard to do good in the world. Chloe often gets ahead of herself and thinks without acting, and can end up doing more harm than good because of it. All of this proves that she suffers from perfectionism. As a result, she alienates those around her and is unable to make friends, leaving her miserable. When placed in uncomfortable or frustrating situations or settings, Chloe generally tries to hide her negative emotions behind her outgoing nature. It is often difficult for her to say no to someone, even if it may lead to harm for her, like in Whittle Me This where not telling Catman she wasn't his old sidekick almost ended with her fairies being captured by Mr. Crocker. She also goes into denial about how bad a situation is going by trying to spin it positively. Another aspect of her personality is her high energy behaviour, as seen in her actions. Her emotions often end up coming across in extremes, such as her high level of excitement at the prospect of showing her friends her favourite TV show in The Fair Bears, or her anger that Timmy recommending they quit in Girly Squirrely. She can lose her temper or become more unstable when stretched too far in these situations. She is especially susceptible to bouts of mania, extreme emotions or breakdowns, getting them often. Trivia *The introduction of a new character in Season 10 was first teased in May 7, 2015 when Butch Hartman posted a picture on his Facebook with a never before seen promotional poster behind him, and a piece of a new character's blond hair could be seen. In August 17, the show's creator announced Season 10 has been in production, and confirmed it would feature a new character, that would be Timmy's new neighbor. The silhouette of the character was revealed. The next day, the new season was formally announced via press release, and the new character was revealed to be called Chloe Carmichael, a girl with whom Timmy will have to share Cosmo and Wanda. Her look was revealed alongside the announcement. *Chloe is named after Butch Hartman's niece, who is called Khloe. *Based off of some of the concept drawings, it appears Chloe's bow (and sandals) were originally going to be pink, before they were eventually changed to purple. *Due to the definition of overachieving, it shows that she is excellent in academics, among many other areas. This can be seen in the many trophies and first place ribbons in her room. [1] *She knows 12 languages, including communicating with dolphins, according to this sneak peak clip released by Butch Hartman of the 10th season **The languages she is currently known to speak are: English, Russian, Dolphin, and Flightless Booby Bird. *It's implied she could be good at cooking, as she made lemon squares for everyone in her debut episode, as well as Tofookie in The Fair Bears. *She on multiple occasions is shown to be a poor actor and performer. Her attempts to perform her one woman show, "Totally Chloe", are mostly met with annoyance from other characters. *Chloe having a gap in her teeth mirrors Timmy's buck teeth. *She has the same birthday as Timmy. *Like Timmy, Chloe regularly sees a therapist, who she refers to as her "talking doctor". [2] [3] *Chloe briefly takes on a Dinkleberg role for Timmy. Both Chloe and Dinkleberg do nice things for people, and both are hated by a member of the Turner Family out of jealousy. (However, Timmy only hated her in the beginning of the episode, "The Big Fairy Share Scare".) **She is the only main character to be hated at first sight by another main character. *She is the only new main character that did not become a main character because of Timmy's wishing. *She is the second female main character in the series, after Wanda. **She is the second human main character in the series, after Timmy. *She is the sixth female godchild to actually appear in person in the series. The first five were Sally, Sophie, Maryann, Molly, and Megan Bacon. **She is the only character from that category to appear in more than one episode. *She was the first and only permanent female to become a Squirrely Scout as the organization was all boys before she joined. **However, Mrs. Turner was allowed to be a Scout with Timmy in Who's Your Daddy? due to her Lawyer forcing the Squirrely Scout Association. *She did not believe in aliens until she saw and befriended Mark Chang in Marked Man. *She is the only main character besides Timmy to not be absent in any episodes after her debut. Cosmo and Wanda were both absent in "The Big Scoop!" in Season 3, Poof began being absent in many Season 9 episodes and the entire tenth season (except "Certifiable Super Sitter"), and Sparky was absent in three Season 9 episodes and was taken out of the show by Season 10. *She and Sparky are the only main characters to never be seen in CGI (Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda seen in CGI in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy, and Poof seen in the Live-Action Movies). *She is the only main character to not live in The Turner's House. *Chloe appears in The Perfect Girl where Lil is forced to be her school project partner, much to the latter's chagrin, and she is not very liked in school due to being a Mary Sue. Category:Canon Characters Category:Fairly OddParents characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Daughters Category:Students Category:Nieces Category:Cartoon Network characters